Special to me
by GreenPuff28
Summary: One shot. They've been together for a while and kept it secret knowing people will judge them because of their situation. They decide to finally reveal it.


_**Hey there! Okay so this is something I dreamed about last night and I just couldn't leave it there on the table with the other stuff. Well I know I have another story to continue, but still!  
Tell me what you think about it…please **____****_

I don't own anything, but I own a happy place ___** My heaaaaad.  
Nanananana  
Haha 3**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Difficult but not Impossible**

I left. I know, really simple and we'd like to have more details, but that's it I just left.  
It was still early in the morning and pretty cold for a spring morning. I decided that I couldn't go on living like that so we talked and decided it was for best to leave.

I woke up early in the morning, at five to be more exact. I had already packed the necessary stuff and wrote a letter telling my parents that I was leaving for somewhere and that I didn't want them to look for me. He was waiting for me in the car and had missed call me, telling me to get outside.

I took my bags and went downstairs to the kitchen and stuck my note to the fridge. I looked one more time at the house that used to be mine and with one last glance went to the door and left.

He was there, waiting for me in the car. I turned around and looked again, just to make sure I was ready and trying to stop my tears from falling down my face. When I was ready I went to the car and slid into the passenger seat of his Volvo.

"Hey" He said.  
"Hey yourself." I said with a chuckle that came out more as a nervous one than I intended.

Edward and I have been together for a long time, around seven years now. He's twenty two, a med student at the University of Washington, the same I go to. Not only is he intelligent but he is also breathtakingly beautiful, and I still wonder until now why he chose me of all people. I don't consider myself ugly or anything but still I'm not entirely beautiful.

"Are you sure it's okay? We can always wait…or even think it through again…to make sure…I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have to, you know. I mean it's your decision too and I don't mean anything wrong Bella-"  
"Edward stop."I looked at him, and he was staring at me waiting. "Do you love me? Just answer and quit playing around."  
"Yes".  
"Do you think we should go back and mess around like last time when you left?" I saw pain and guilt flash through his eyes, I felt this too. Every time we would talk about the time he left me last fall I would feel this sort of cut sting in my heart and feel like falling.  
"No, I don't think we should Bella but that's not how I wanted you to-". I cut him again.

"Edward, if I didn't want this I wouldn't have come along and you know better than anyone else how I feel about this. I love you and I'd do anything just to be with you. Even if it meant that I'd have to leave my family, or as I put it these days, what should be a family. They don't want to try to understand and I can't wait for them to understand if it means they'll never. I don't see any other option. And it was my idea. Can we go now?" I said looking straight into his green eyes.

Every time I'd stare at him, I'd get lost into his eyes. They were so green and just surreal… He leaned down and kissed me chastely. It was enough and I understood what that meant; I love you.

So just to explain everything; Edward and I are some sort of family but not that close. I mean his father and my mother are somehow relatives; their great grand fathers were cousins of some sorts.  
I met Edward when we were only six and through us met our parents. After a game at the park, our parents discovered that my mother Renee and his father Carlisle were relatives; cousins.

We weren't concerned about it yet.

When we were 15, Edward and I started dating but we never told our parents, afraid that they'll judge us. So we kept it a secret. We would meet at the park or go to each other's house and do as if nothing was happening.

After we graduated from school we decided it was time to leave and try to move somewhere out of our respectable homes. We took apartments in the same building that was close to the university we were attending. We lived at the same floor and it was good because it was two apartments per floors. We would always sleep with each other, it was difficult to stop. And we tried to come back to Forks every few months to get away from the suspicious thoughts of our family.

But this year everything changed.

Last night, at thanksgiving, Edward and I decided it was time to reveal the secret.

*`~~~~~~~~~~`*  
"Guys, Bella and I have something important to tell you." He said.  
Everyone looked at us curiously.

"Mmmm, well yes Edward and I, well …I mean we're…" I sutured.

Edward looked at me meaningfully and I nodded my head as if to say 'go on'.

"Bella and I are together." He said looking through my eyes.

They all looked at us wide eyed. Charlie, my father, was the first to talk.

"You can't!" He said, his face starting to get red.  
"Yes! You can't! He's your cousin for God sake! It's not possible….!" Renee said, looking rather furious and disgusted.

Carlisle wasn't saying anything but we could read everything through his eyes. He wasn't mad but he wasn't surprised, neither was Esme. I was glad that at least someone was okay with our relationship and wasn't opposed. I don't mean that I wasn't prepared for anything, I was sure that something close to that would happen.

After a few minutes of yelling and swearing I told Edward to leave and that we will do as we said; He'd come and get me early in morning but not before talking to Esme and Carlisle first.  
That night he called me telling me everything was fine and that they knew that sooner or later something would happen and that they weren't surprised or mad or anything. On the contrary, they were happy for us.

I didn't talk to my parents after they left. I was so disgusted by them, by the way they saw things and how they always taught me to tolerate but didn't even try to show me, to respect me and my situation.

*`~~~~~~~~~~`*

We were on our way to Alaska. It was pretty far and we got accepted at the University there pretty easily. We found an apartment near the campus there where we could live and nobody would think about us being here.

When we arrived, we found everything already there and started to unpack our stuff. There was so much but it was worth the effort.

"So what are we going to do now? I mean, what if your parents show up right now? What will you say?" Edward asked me.

"I don't care about them Edward. They never tried to make me happy anyways. You know this. And what will they do? Worst case they'd oblige me and I'll call the cops and everything will go back to normal. Edward there's nothing wrong between us. And we're adults; we can do whatever we want. Isn't this what you want?"I asked him. I was so tired of the insecure Edward, he was acting like this since this morning and I didn't know what to do else other than try to get him back down to earth.

"I know, I'm sorry but I'm just afraid you'll think too much about it and decide to leave me. Bella you know I don't want you to leave me. You already know what happened to me before and I just can't think about you going and…just leave like you did to your parents this morning. I mean I'll have no excuse to keep you with me now that we're so far away. I was really going crazy even trying to think about how to leave the states and just go to Italy."He said looking down at the floor. He looked so sad and sincere I couldn't help but go to him and wrap my arms around him.

I pushed my head up moving his with mine and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll never leave you. You know I don't want to and you know I just can't. We're meant to be together. Forever." I said.

" Bella…I love you so much, you can't even imagine…" He said kissing my forehead.

I was glad I had Edward. He was so unique, unlike anyone else I've ever met. He was adopted by Esme and Carlisle when he was six, the same year we met. Edward's story is really sad. His father was killed by a mafia and his mother shortly after because of a severe depression. We never understood what his father did to be killed but the police found nothing. Edward didn't try to look for anything, it hurt too much. When we met, it was hard to get to him at first but with time everything got better.

Even though all the girls at school used to throw themselves at him, he never tried to get any of them. He found them disgusting and disrespectful. I was glad. He'd never leave me because he thought I was the one with the right head and right mind. The fact that he thought this of me pushed him to ask me out, and I didn't wait to think about it because I already had a crush on him. I told him and he was honest and said it was the same with him.

We kept it a secret like I said and 'the rest was history'.

We cleaned the bedroom and immediately went to bed. We were so tired and sick of all that happened yesterday that we didn't even think about anything else.

That night I slept in my Edwards' arms and dreamed happy dreams. Tomorrow will be a new day, a new story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**  
Come on, just be nice and leave me something…anything…**____**  
Youshh3**_


End file.
